Blind date x2
by CaptainCastle
Summary: This is a continuation of Season 2 Episode 14 "The Third Man" where Castle is featured as one of NYC's most eligible bachelors.  They get into the elevator together and...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Castle and Beckett stepped onto the elevator, their arms linked. They had barely survived their respective blind dates and were headed out together for burgers and shakes. Kate had gone out with "Mr. July" from the Fire Department and Castle was trying to impress "Bachelorette #3." In the end though, they had both ended up back at the station.

Beckett wondered why they hadn't done this earlier.

Castle was wondering the same thing.

Neither of them let on that they were exactly where they wanted to be….

Together.

They got off the elevator, arms still linked, and headed toward the front door of the precinct. Castle broke hold just long enough to hold the door for her. He was still carrying the garment bag that contained the cocktail dress she had worn earlier that night. _I wish she would change back into that amazing dress. _ Castle thought to himself. He smiled as he remembered the way it fit her just right, and left him wondering what she looked like without the dress.

"Are you coming or not, Castle?" Beckett called out to him.

He was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed that she had left his side and gotten a cab. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. _Some things never change. _She thought to herself as she got into the cab. Castle climbed in beside her, laying the garment bag across their legs.

Kate felt the warmth of his leg as he sat down. Their knees barely touched and she smiled at the feeling. She liked it. It wasn't overly sexual, but enough to get her attention. He gave the driver the address and settled in. As he leaned back, he reached down and took her hand in his. She didn't pull away as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. They made small talk about the case and their horrid dates earlier in the evening. Castle smiled and said, "I doubt they are having as much fun as we are."

"No, they probably aren't." Beckett replied as she laced her fingers in-between his. She was enjoying talking with him and skin was warm against his. Her mind wandered about what other parts of him would feel like and she started to blush.

The cab stopped and Castle paid. They stepped out onto the sidewalk and Castle picked up the garment bag once again. He offered his arm, and she obliged by taking his hand in hers. She pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed it. She held his arm, leaned in and they went into the restaurant together.

Remy's wasn't overly crowded for the time of day it was. They found a table in the corner and Castle laid the garment bag over the back of one of the extra chairs. He took off his jacket and laid it over the garment bag. After they sat down, they ordered drinks and looked at each other.

Beckett let out a small laugh, and Castle smiled at her.

"What?" she said.

"I've never seen that look on your face before. That's all"

"What look?"

"The look of contentment. I'd venture to say that you are enjoying yourself Detective Beckett." He said softly as he reached for her hand.

She didn't pull away. She couldn't. She didn't want to. Just a few hours ago she was on a date with another man and couldn't stop thinking about Castle. _What am I doing? This is crazy… _Beckett said to herself.

"I still can't believe we just ditched them in the restaurant, Castle. What were we thinking?" Beckett said with a smile in her voice.

Castle laughed and agreed with her. It was a rotten thing to do. Then again, he didn't really want to be with Bachelorette #3. He wanted to be with Kate.

Their drinks arrived and they ordered food…burgers and fries… they were completely at ease and talking about work, their families, and Castle's book. When their food arrived, she pulled her hand away from his. She didn't want to, but she was starving. She picked up her burger and took a bite. _What? She thought to herself. _She glanced down and saw that Castle had taken off one of his shoes and was running his foot up and down her leg. _How am I supposed to eat now?_

She looked at Castle and he raised one eyebrow and winked. She didn't say a word. She put ketchup on her fries and kept on eating. They sat there for a while, eating and smiling. He was driving her crazy under the table and he knew it.

They had almost finished their food when the waiter came and asked if they needed anything else. Castle ordered dessert and drinks. Beckett wasn't paying attention and he reached over to her. She took his hand and looked into his eyes. _Those eyes, so clear and blue…I could get so lost in them. _ Castle reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Beckett's ear. She took his hand and held it on her cheek. She closed her eyes and kissed his hand…softly…

He didn't pull away. He moved his chair closer. He watched as she opened her eyes and looked at him. It felt like she was looking right through him. Intense, with something else he had never noticed before.

The waiter brought their order just then and Castle thanked him. Beckett raised her eyebrows at the plate in front of them and said, "What IS that?"

"This, Detective Beckett, is called the Chocolate Orgasm. It is a warm dark chocolate brownie, with chocolate ice cream, white chocolate chips, whipped cream and strawberries. It is meant to be shared. So dig in."

She took the fork from his hand and took a bite… Pure heaven… He had ordered white Russians to accompany dessert. The drink warmed her throat, along with many other things. By now, they were sitting side by side. The restaurant was nearly empty and the lights were dim. Beckett was glad of that…she wasn't ready for him to see the heat in her face. Not just yet.

Castle scooped up a bite of the dessert, and put it near Beckett's lips. She opened her mouth and took it, then licked the leftover whipped cream from her lips slowly. He watched her and he could feel his heart beat in his chest.

Beckett followed suit and Castle ate from her fork. He started to lick the leftover whipped cream from his lips when she said, "Allow me." She leaned into him and gently touched her lips to his. She licked the whipped cream off the corners of his mouth, and pulled back just a bit. She wanted to look him in the eye before going any further.

"Excuse me sir." The male voice said from behind.

Beckett pulled back a bit and Castle cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Castle replied.

"We are closing and we need to settle your check."

"Of course, no problem…" Castle reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He handed the waiter a credit card and said, "Add a 20% tip onto our total for you. We appreciated the excellent service."

"Thank you sir!" the waiter replied enthusiastically as he left to settle their bill.

"Wow Castle, how very generous of you," Beckett said, teasing him.

"Well, I am in a very good mood tonight, Kate." He said as he looked into her eyes. She squeezed his hand and smiled.

The waiter returned with their bill and Castle's credit card. Castle signed the bill, took his copy, and put everything in his wallet. Beckett excused herself to use the ladies' room and they both stood up. He put his jacket back on, picked up her garment bag, and headed to the door. After telling the staff goodnight, he walked outside, and pulled out his phone to make a quick call.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Kate was fighting an inner battle. She was having a great time and Castle's touches were amazing. He was not going overboard, but she might if she didn't get control of herself. Just the memory of the brief touch of their lips had her warm and tingly. She didn't want the night to end yet, and she was going to make sure it didn't.

She applied new lip gloss…which she hoped he would kiss off of her….and ran her fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath and smiled as she walked outside. The air was a bit chilly, but it was going to be a hot night in New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle stood by the car, waiting. He had called his car service to pick them up at Remy's and take them home. After the light touch of her lips on just a few moments ago, he wanted privacy. He didn't want a cab driver gossiping the next day. He knew that Kate was more likely to be herself if no one was watching. She deserved respect, and she would get it from him. He smiled at the memory of her soft lips on his. The look in her eyes told him that she wanted more, but he was in no hurry. He would wait forever for Kate Beckett.

Kate walked into the cool New York night with a smile on her face. His lips were soft and she could easily get lost in his eyes. Just the thought of kissing him made her smile even more. Then she saw him, leaning on a Black Town Car, holding a single rose. As she approached, he walked toward her and kissed her cheek. She took the rose and smiled, "Thank you Castle" as she put her nose to it, closed her eyes, and smelled the sweet flower.

Her took her hand and said, "Your chariot awaits dear Kate" in a whisper. His eyes sparkled as he said her name. She blushed and got into the car. As he closed the door, the driver asked, "Where to, Mr. Castle?" Castle looked Kate in the eye and said softly. "Your place or mine." She didn't miss a beat as she replied.

"Mine."

Castle gave his driver the address and sat back into the seat. He reached for her hand, but she didn't accept. Instead, she placed her hand on his knee and started tracing circles with her fingers. She looked into his eyes and saw something new. It was more than friendship and a little flirting. It was desire.

She leaned into him, placing her left hand on his cheek. She licked her lips, looked into his eyes and said.

"Kiss me, Castle."

He needed no further invitation. His lips met hers and electricity pulsed through their bodies. They started slowly, exploring each other with their lips and tongues. They had both waited for this moment for a long time.

His lips were soft and tender…and he tasted of chocolate and vodka. Kate took it all in as she fell into the kiss. There was no denying it. This was amazing. He was amazing.

Together they could be amazing.

The car stopped and they broke apart. Kate giggled and Rick smiled. They sat that way for a moment just looking at each other. He reached for her hand, and then lifted it to his lips. He kissed it softly and said, "Good night, Kate."

She leaned in for another kiss and said, "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

She opened the car door and they both got out. She took his hand and pulled him to her side. They walked arm in arm to her building.


	3. Chapter 3

As they came to the door of her apartment, she put the key in the lock and turned it. Castle stood beside her, leaning against the wall, giving her one of his signature smiles.

"Are you sure about this, Kate?"

"Oh, I'm sure, Castle. Don't you worry about me." She replied with a smile in her voice.

As she unlocked the door, he followed her inside. She took the garment bag from him and pointed to the kitchen. "Feel free to make us drinks while I hang this up." She said as she walked to the bedroom. The door closed, and he was left alone in the living room.

Letting out a big sigh, he took off his jacket and laid it on the back of the couch. He rolled up his sleeves and set out to survey what she had to drink for them. He found some vodka under the sink, and orange juice in the fridge. _Perfect… we won't be mixing alcohol. I don't want her to get sick on me tonight._ He found glasses and added ice. As he was pouring in the vodka, he heard footsteps and looked up.

Kate stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Her hair was down and she had changed her clothes. Instead of the dark pantsuit, she was wearing a pink shirt that fell off one of her shoulders and black leggings. Her shoes were simple ballet flats and she looked at ease. When their eyes met, she smiled and moved toward him. She took the orange juice from him and added it to the glasses.

"I thought maybe you'd go for hand margaritas Castle." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Very funny, but not possible since you don't have any tequila."

He picked up both glasses and handed one to her. They each took a sip and walked into the living room. She sat her drink on the end table, took his, and placed it next to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me what you are thinking, right now" She said softly.

"That I'm dreaming."

"Not a dream, I'm real, Castle. This is real."

Before he could say anything, her lips were on his. His hands were on her waist, then on her back. She drew him closer and deepened the kiss. Their tongues tangled, and his fingers were in her hair. He broke the kiss, and kissed her cheek, then her neck, and her shoulder. She tipped her head to the side and he kissed her collarbone. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

Her eyes were filled with desire. She put her fingers in his hair and pulled him down to her level. They kissed passionately, without reserve. They tasted and felt each other. It was magical, and they both knew what they wanted.

As she pulled away, she took his hand and led him down the short hallway to her bedroom. As they entered the room, he noticed there were candles lit all over. Castle smiled.

"Did you bring me up here to have your way with me, Detective Beckett?" He said softly as he kissed her lips.

"Whatever gave you that idea, Castle?" she replied as she reached out to him. She kissed him again, and reached for the buttons on his shirt. As she began to unbutton them, he looked down at her. He caressed her cheek and started kissing whatever skin he could get to… cheek, ear, neck, shoulder, collarbone...she let out a soft moan and deepened the kiss. He reached down and put his hands around her waist. He was feeling the touch of her skin against his, and it was much better than he had ever imagined. She had unbuttoned his shirt, and her hands were on his chest. She slipped them around his waist, under the shirt, and pulled it loose from his pants. Then she reached to his shoulders, and pulled the shirt off. Her hands stroked his muscular arms, and then she put them back on his chest. She finally broke the kiss and took a step back, out of breath.

Her hair was a mess, her lipstick was smudged and she never looked more beautiful to him. She reached down to take off her shirt and he stopped her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, breathless. "It's not just the alcohol talking, is it?"

"Yes, I'm sure it's not just the alcohol talking, Castle. No regrets, ok?" With those words, she removed her shirt and stood before him. She wasn't wearing a bra and her small breasts were perky and beautiful. He stepped toward her and took them in his hands.

They kissed again, and made their way toward the bed. She fiddled with his belt buckle and he slipped out of his shoes. Then, with one smooth movement, he picked her up, and laid her on the bed. He stood before her, and removed his pants and socks. He never took his eyes off of her, as he removed his wallet from his pants and placed it on the nightstand. Then, he slowly removed her shoes and her leggings. He touched and kissed every inch of her skin as he did it as she made soft noises of pleasure. His touch was filled with desire and love. This wasn't just about lust, but about love as well. They may not have been ready to say the words, but they were finally ready to show it.

She watched him as he removed their clothes and lay beside her on the bed. She, in a lacy pair of panties, and he in his boxers. She could feel his hardness as he kissed her even more passionately than before. They reveled in the feel of their bodies together and their hearts beat even faster. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. She pulled herself on top of him and their kisses were fierce. Her hands were all over his chest, arms, waist, and back. If she could reach it, she was touching it. He was muscular and strong. His biceps were very impressive and his waist was trim. She traced the muscles in his stomach and he let out a laugh. When she finally pulled back, he was smiling.

"Whatever did I do to deserve this, Kate?"

"You waited."

He sat up so he could look deep into her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her down on the bed on her back. It was his turn to touch and kiss every inch of her. He slowly removed her panties and ran his hands up and down her legs. He kissed her breast and took the nipple in his mouth while toying with the other one with his hands. He could feel her heart racing in her chest as he continued with the teasing. He was in no hurry. He would take all night, now that Kate wanted to be with him. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly and deliberately. No one had ever made her feel this way before. They were good friends, best friends even and now he was in her bed. His arms were wrapped around her and her breasts touched his chest. The skin-on-skin contact warmed them even more. She felt a tingle all through her body as she pulled him closer still.

She finally pulled away. Her face was flushed and she was almost crying from happiness.

"Make love to me, Rick."

Her eyes were dark with desire as she looked into his eyes and into his soul. There, she saw something she never noticed before.

Love.

He got up and removed his boxers. His manhood was impressive as he stood before her. He picked up his wallet, opened it, and pulled out a condom. "Put it on me, Kate." He said with desire in his voice. She stood up beside him, and pulled the covers back on the bed. She took the package from his hand and opened it with her teeth. His eyes twinkled and he kissed her.

She reached down and took him in her hands. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hand on him. She stroked with just the right amount of pressure and he could barely stand up. She tickled him a little and watched as he smiled. She sat down on the bed and rolled the condom onto him. She slid back onto the bed and he crawled in after her.

He got on top of her and kissed her, running his fingers through her hair. He kissed her neck, shoulders, and breasts as he entered her. Slowly, with love and passion, he filled her completely.

Her eyes grew wide and she let out a small gasp. After all this time, he was inside her and they fit perfectly. She ran her hands down his back and lightly scratched with her nails. He let out a soft moan and smiled. He may have been married twice before, and had his share of "conquests" but this was different. Kate loved him with her body and heart. There would never be another woman like her.

"You are so beautiful, Kate Beckett."

"You're not so bad yourself, Rick Castle." She said with a smile.

She lifted her hips to meet him and his eyes grew wide. She flexed her pelvic muscles and squeezed him at the right moment. That heightened their passion and their kisses grew more intense. She could barely control herself as he hit her spot over and over again. The sounds that were coming from both of them were ones of pure pleasure. They were no longer holding back.

He watched her face as she climaxed in his arms. Then, just a few moments later, again as he climaxed inside her. He moved so he could lay beside her, breathless. They were sweaty and disheveled.

He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She responded in kind and looked into his clear blue eyes. Their working relationship would never be the same again, and she had never been happier.

She was where she wanted to be.

In Castle's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick rolled onto his stomach and hugged the pillow. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. He was dreaming of making love to Kate. His smile widened when he realized it wasn't a dream, but a memory. He flipped the covers off himself and found his boxers on the floor. Then, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in….COFFEE!

He walked down the short hallway to her kitchen. His face lit up when saw she was making breakfast wearing his shirt. Looking closely, he noticed she was wearing ONLY his shirt. He smiled as he approached her from behind.

"Good morning." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, Castle." She replied, as she turned and kissed him.

He hugged her tight and kissed her neck. She pointed to the cabinet and he reached for two mugs and poured coffee into them. He looked at her and she was watching him, with a sexy smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied as she opened the waffle iron. The smell of fresh waffles overtook the kitchen. There was warm maple syrup, sliced strawberries, and whipped cream near her on the counter.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving, how about you?" he said with a smile and a wink.

She made two plates and took them to the small table in the kitchen while he carried the coffee. He moved his chair to be next to her and they started to eat. There was something so sexy about eating that food barely clothed after the night they had shared. They ate, and kissed, and fed each other. They talked a little and laughed while barely taking their eyes off of each other. A little while later, their plates were empty and they were sipping their coffee.

"Did you get enough? She asked him as he smiled at her.

"Breakfast, yes. You. No." he replied as he leaned in and kissed her. She got up to leave the table and he chased her into the bedroom, but not before grapping the can of whipped cream from the counter. They fell onto the bed, frantic and full of desire.

It didn't take long for them to get completely lost in their passion. Their clothes were on the floor and he shook the whipped cream before spraying it onto her breasts. She let out a light scream.

"That's COLD!" she said.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up." He touched his tongue to her breasts and slowly licked off the whipped cream before looking up and kissing her lips. Then, he sprayed some on her stomach and licked it off. Then, lower still as he sprayed it between her legs. She widened them just a bit to give him access. His lips were soft and his tongue was warm. He knew just what spots to hit to drive her over the edge. She closed her eyes and felt the tingle run through her body. It wasn't long before she climaxed and he kissed her there and pulled away. Her eyes were still closed when she felt him place something in her hand.

The bottle of whipped cream.

It took her just a moment to recover before she rolled over on her side and sprayed his chest with the cream. She straddled him and licked it off. Then she sprayed his stomach. Then, well, fair is fair right? She sprayed his manhood and put her lips on him. She teased him with her tongue and her hands. She took him to the edge, and then slowed down so he could recover. She was watching his face and enjoying the "torture." Just before he was to climax, she sat up, and took him into her warmth. Then, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Their eyes were locked on each other as their bodies moved as one. He climaxed inside her, and fell backwards onto the bed.

"That was…." He said…breathless.

"Yes it was." She said as she kissed his cheek. She moved to lie beside him and snuggled under his arm. They fell asleep and woke up a while later.

He woke up and she was in the crook of his arm, with her hand on his chest. He could hear her breathing softly and saw a small smile on her face. He kissed the top of her head and quietly said her name.

"Kate."

"Mhm"

"We really should get up."

"Don't want to."

"Me neither."

She lifted her head with a startle.

"Rick, what time is it?"

"10:30, why?"

"Shit. I'm supposed to meet Lanie for lunch today."

"Well, then you'd better get your sexy self out of bed, shouldn't you?"

She blushed when he called her sexy. She looked up at him and kissed his lips.

"Dinner later?" She said.

"Absolutely." He said with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes.

She climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he could hear the shower and she was singing.

He got up and got dressed, as she got ready for lunch with Lanie. He wondered what Kate would tell her, or IF she would tell her. He was buttoning his shirt when she emerged from the bathroom. She walked past him to her closet and he grabbed her and kissed her. She giggled and put her arms around his waist as she returned the kiss.

"I need to get going. I'll see you later, ok?" She said reluctantly. She didn't want to leave, but couldn't stand up her best friend.

She released her arms, and walked away. He watched as she got dressed and left the room. He followed her to the living room and got his jacket from the couch.

"I'm going to the station after lunch if you want to stop by." She said as she kissed him again.

"Have a great lunch, Detective." He said softly with a smirk.

"Bye, Castle."

With that, she was out the door and down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Lanie leaned over the body on the table and continued sewing up the incision. She glanced at the clock. 12:15…. _She better have a good reason for standing me up. No call, no text. Katie girl, where are you?_

Just then, the doors to the morgue opened, and Beckett appeared with a bag. "Sorry Lanie, I lost track of time."

"Mhm…last night must have been pretty great to have you late for lunch with your best friend. I want details, girl." Lanie said with a smile. She removed her gloves, threw them in the trash, and walked closer to Kate.

She peeked into the bag and plucked it from Kate's hand. "Chinese, huh? You must really be sorry for being so late. "

"Like I said, I lost track of time. My alarm didn't go off and I was still in bed at 10.30."

"So?"

"What Lanie?"

"How was your date with Brad last night? It must have been pretty great if you didn't get out of bed until 10:30. No amount of Chinese food will replace good old-fashioned details so spill it." Lanie ordered as she took the food from the bag. They both grabbed a container and opened them. With chopsticks in hand, Kate started to talk.

_How am I going to play this…I'm dying to tell her what happened, but want to keep her waiting._

"We went this restaurant called DRAGO that was on the list of Top Ten most romantic restaurants in the city. The place looked great, the menu was amazing and we were getting to know each other. Then, as we were waiting to be seated, guess who walks in?"

"Who?"

"Take a guess." Kate teased.

"The Pope."

"No, Lanie, It was Castle."

"Castle? Why would he be there?"

"He was on a date, with Bachelorette #3. Some gorgeous blonde bimbo."

Lanie chuckled at the remark. "Jealous?"

"No, it just frustrated me. He keeps showing up and it's annoying." Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"Mhm…you don't look very annoyed right now." Lanie said as she looked at her friend. She was great at keeping things to herself, but it was a matter of time before Lanie got her to spill."

"Anyway, Ryan and Esposito got a lead in the case and we ended up cutting our dates short."

"You're telling me you left Brad Dekker in the restaurant alone?"

"He wasn't alone, Lanie. He was with Bachelorette #3." Kate replied as she took another bite of her lunch. "I don't think he was missing me very much after that."

"So you and Castle left the restaurant together?"

"Yes, to catch the killer. We wouldn't have figured it out either but Castle's theory proved correct, yet again."

"Then…"

"Then what, Lanie? We solved the case and went for burgers. It's not like we've never done that before."

"Girl, Imma smack you!"

"What did I do now?" Kate said as she put her food down.

"Are you going to tell me that you left the restaurant with Castle, solved the case, and then just had burgers?" Lanie put her hands up and made quotes with the word burgers.

"Well, that's how we started out." Kate said, finally letting the sparkle back into her eyes.

"So, tell me more already." Curiosity was getting the better of Lanie.

"More of what Lanie?" Kate was enjoying this torture almost as much as torturing Castle.

"What happened last night!" Lanie said, practically yelling at her friend.

"We went to Remy's and ended up closing the place. I know you've eaten there a bunch of times, but have you ever had their Chocolate Orgasm dessert?" Kate asked with a huge grin as she took another bite of food.

"No, can't say that I have. By the look on your face, I don't think that's the only orgasm you had last night."

"Well, technically it was this morning." Kate replied and Lanie spit out her food.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?" Kate was enjoying making her friend wait for details.

"You and Castle left your dates, solved the case, went out to eat, and had an amazing night together that included sex. Didn't you?"

"You forgot about breakfast."

"Who cooked?"

"I did, and Lanie, there was whipped cream involved."

Lanie wasn't sure whether to hug or smack Kate. She decided to hug her.

"It's about damn time!" She said as she hugged her friend. "You know I want details."

"Lanie, you know I'm not one to kiss and tell, but after dessert last night, I decided that I was going to go for it. Test the waters so to speak. So, we kissed in the car and I invited him up. The rest just fell into place."

"Wait, so where is he now?" Lanie said as she pulled back.

"He was leaving my place when I did, why?"

"You mean to tell me you left that delicious man in your house to have lunch with me? I don't know if I should be honored or ashamed of you."

"I can't answer that. If I hadn't left to meet you, I'd probably still be in bed." Kate said with a smile. Her face lit up and Lanie had never seen her friend happier.

"In that case, I forgive you for being late, and thanks for lunch."

"Anytime Lanie." Kate said as she hugged her friend. Then, as she pulled away she said quietly with a glimmer in her eye, "Did you know Castle has a tattoo?"


	6. Chapter 6

Castle stood in the hallway outside Kate's apartment. They had just shared an amazing night together and she had left his arms to go have lunch with Lanie. On one hand, he was happy that she didn't drop everything for him, but part of him wished they were still in bed together. He walked away from her door, whistling with happiness. He was going to make their dinner that night extra special. He walked out of the building and hailed a cab. It didn't take long for him to get back home and was whistling and dancing when he got off the elevator. He put the key in the lock on his door and walked in spinning his keys on his finger. His mother was in the kitchen pouring coffee.

"Nice to see you finally getting home, darling." His mother said with a smile on her face. "Doing the walk of shame I see?"

Castle stopped dead in his tracks, and stopped whistling. "Good morning mother." He said with a smile.

She looked at the clock. "It's almost lunch time dear. Dare I ask where you have been?"

"You can ask, but I'm not telling. " He said with a smirk on his face. He walked to the kitchen and got a mug before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Fine, Richard. I hope you know what you're doing." Martha said as she walked away waving her hand in the air.

_I hope so too. _He thought to himself as he drank his coffee.

Kate left the morgue after lunch with Lanie and headed to the station. There was paperwork to be done and there was no telling when a body would drop. She was on cloud 9 as she got off the elevator and walked to her desk. She took off her jacket, put it on the back of her chair and sat down. She tried not to smile too much, but it was unavoidable.

She was in love.

She logged onto the computer and tried to concentrate, but it was hopeless. All she could think of was his touch on her skin and the way he made her feel. _Focus Kate. You're going to see him later tonight. _ She took a deep breath and got to work. Ryan and Esposito had come back from lunch and they spent some time working with her to get the paperwork done. They worked well together, but they couldn't help but have a little fun at her expense.

"So, Beckett, where's Castle?" Ryan asked with a huge smile on his face.

"How would I know, Ryan? I thought it was your turn to watch him?" she replied.

"You must have been out pretty late last night to not come to work until after lunch." Esposito said as he tapped his watch.

"For your information, not that it's any of your business…I had lunch with Lanie before I came in." She replied in a stern voice.

"That may be true, Beckett, but who were you having breakfast with this morning?" Ryan asked, chuckling.

"Can we get back to work, please?" She said with frustration in her voice.

"Sure boss. Whatever you say." Esposito replied with a sarcastic tone. It only took a minute for the three of them to get back into their work. They had finalized all the paperwork and closed the case when Kate got up to get coffee. As she stood up, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it and read, _"Looking forward to tonight. How about dinner and a movie at my place? I'm cooking." _She smiled as she read the text.

"_Sounds great. What time?" _She typed then poured her coffee. She took a sip as the phone buzzed again.

"_How about 7? Dress comfortably. Miss you already."_

"_See you then. Me too." _Kate typed as she walked back to her desk. She sat the cup of coffee down before looking at her watch. It was 4:00. She decided to work till 5:00 before heading home to change. She sat down in her chair and got back to work.

At the loft, Castle was busy getting dinner ready He wanted to make a good meal for Kate, but not go overboard since they were watching a movie as well. He'd decided on Caesar salad, broccoli and cheese quiche, and root beer floats for dessert. He was smiling and whistling as he cooked. Alexis was nearby working on homework and gave him a confused look.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Yes, pumpkin?" He said as he chopped the broccoli.

"What's going on?" She questioned him as she tapped her pencil on her school book.

"Well sweetie. Beckett is coming over for dinner and a movie." He said with a huge smile on his face, popping a piece of broccoli into his mouth.

"Dad, she's been here lots of times. What's so special about tonight?"

"Well, we are dating now and I want tonight to be perfect." He answered with a sparkle in his eye.

"Since when is anything perfect with you, Dad?" Alexis asked.

"Hmmm, you've got a point. It's never too late to start. She will be here soon and I'm going to be on my best behavior. "

"Good luck with that. Should I leave?" she asked.

"No, no. You are welcome to stay and eat with us. The movie depends on what we decide to watch. Fair enough?"

Alexis smiled in agreement and grabbed some broccoli from the pile on the cutting board. She picked up her books, and headed up to her room to finish homework. Rick reached into the refrigerator for the rest of the ingredients and went back to work on dinner. He chuckled to himself as he realized he couldn't stop smiling. It was going to be a great night.

Kate stepped out of the shower and toweled herself off. She wrapped the towel around her body and headed to her closet to find something to wear. Castle had said to dress comfortably, but she still wanted to look nice for him. In the end, she chose a green v-neck cashmere sweater and blue jeans. She smiled to herself as she slipped into the black lace bra and panties. _Just in case. _ She said. She went back into the bathroom and pulled the clip out of her hair, shook it out, and brushed it. She touched up her makeup and put on new lipstick. She grabbed her brown leather jacket and keys as she went out the door.

A few minutes later she was ringing the bell at Castle's loft. She could hear music playing and footsteps. The door opened and she was greeted by a smiling Alexis.

"Hey Kate. C'mon in." Alexis said.

"Thanks. Kate said as she stepped inside the loft. Castle was in the kitchen working. He looked over to her as he wiped his fingers on a towel. Kate walked further into the loft and Alexis excused herself and went back upstairs to her room.

"Hey Beckett." He said with a smile and a wink.

"Hi Castle." She said, trying not to smile too much. "Do you need help with anything?" She asked as she took off her jacket and laid it on the back of the couch.

"Nope. Everything is almost ready. You can go ahead a grab a beer if you'd like." He replied to her. She stepped into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. She took out 2 beers, opening them both before setting one down in front of him.

"Thanks." He said with his eyes twinkling. He leaned over and kissed her lips briefly. Kate moved to one of the stools at the breakfast bar and sat down. They spent a few minutes talking about their afternoons while he finished up the salad. Kate stood up and they moved to the table. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. Castle took a moment to call out to Alexis to let her know dinner was ready.

"I hope you don't mind if she joins us for dinner. She promised to retreat to her room for the movie."

"No, I don't mind at all." Kate said with a smile. "I like seeing that part of your life."

Alexis came bounding down the stairs and got herself a soda from the fridge. Rick picked up the salad, and Alexis got out 3 salad bowls. They were serving themselves and just enjoying the company. Alexis was talking about school and her activities. They talked a little bit about the case they closed the night before and about Castle's latest book. After a few minutes, Castle stood up to get the quiche from the oven. He cut it into pieces before bringing it to the table. They each took a slice and kept talking.

"Who's up for dessert?" He asked as he pushed back his chair.

"Not me." Kate replied as she took another drink of her beer.

"Me neither Dad. I've got to get back to my homework." She gave him a quick kiss before she went back upstairs.

"Dessert can wait then." He said as he began to clear the dishes from the table. Kate picked up a few things and it took no time for them to rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. He got 2 fresh beers from the fridge before pointing to the living room.

"It's movie time!" He said excitedly. "Ladies choice." He led her to the cabinet where all the movies were stored. She looked at his DVD collection before picking one. She took it out of the case and placed it in the DVD player. She turned and smiled at him before sitting down. He sat down beside her, putting his arm on the back of the couch and snuggled in.

"So?" he asked.

"Just wait and see, Castle." Kate said as she hit the PLAY button. _ He has no idea what he's in for. _


	7. Chapter 7

Kate grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and spread it over them. She took off her shoes and tucked her feet under. She smiled as she rested her head on her chest and the movie started. He put his arm around her and kissed her softly. She chuckled as his other hand started to wander and went under her sweater.

"Castle!" she said

"What?" he answered with a smile.

"Your daughter is upstairs?"

"Then I guess we have to be quiet." He said as he leaned into her, kissing her lips. She responded by reaching out and pulled him closer. Her lips parted and his tongue tangled with hers. She put her hands in his hair then down his back. He moaned softly and she smiled. She pulled away and let out a big sigh.

"What?" He said.

"I guess trying to just watch a movie is out of the question, isn't it?" She said with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you. Well, I'm not really sorry, but if you just want to watch the movie, I will try to behave." He said, eyebrows waggling and a smirk on his face.

She looked deep into his eyes, and saw his desire for her. She had to admit, that after the night they had shared, it was hard to just watch a movie with him. Part of her was afraid that their relationship would turn to just sex. On the other hand….she wanted him too.

"How about we move this to the bedroom?" She whispered into his ear.

They stood up to leave the couch and Alexis came bounding down the steps.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"What's up sweetie?"Rick said to his daughter.

"Paige just called and wanted to know if I could come over and study, then spend the night."

"Isn't it a school night?" he asked.

"No, tomorrow is a teacher workday so the students don't have to go in. Is it ok?"

"Its fine, Alexis. Call if you need anything." He said as she grabbed her bags to leave.

"Thanks Dad. " Alexis said as she hugged him.

"G'night, Kate."

"Goodnight." Kate said.

With that, she was gone and they were all alone.

"Now, where were we?" Rick said with a devilish grin."

"About here." Kate said as she pointed to her neck. He quietly obliged by planting soft kisses from her ear all the way to her collarbone.

"What about Martha?" she asked quietly as she worked the buttons on his shirt.

"She won't be home for hours." He answered, as he led her into his bedroom.

"That's good, because I have plans for you." She said as she took off her sweater. She tossed it onto the floor and made quick work of his belt buckle. He nuzzled her neck and unhooked her bra. She reached into his boxers and noticed he was ready for her. A small smile crept across her face as their pants were removed and added to the pile on the floor. He leaned over and took her breast into his mouth as he lowered her onto the bed.

"I missed you today, Kate." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Me, too, Rick. I have no idea how I got any work done." She answered, with her hands running down his back and onto his firm ass. He kissed her with all the passion he was feeling as he entered her. Slowly at first, but increasing the pace as she responded in kind. When she was nearing orgasm, he would slow down and kiss her neck, prolonging her pleasure. He smiled as she wilted in his arms. His lovely _extraordinary_ Detective Beckett.

They got up about an hour later. Rick dressed in a t-shirt and lounge pants and gave Kate one of his T-shirts to wear. She went back out to the living room to start the movie (again) and he retreated to the kitchen to make popcorn and the root beer floats. They snuggled together under the blanket and Kate pressed "Play." The opening credits started and _City of Angels _showed on the screen.

"Oooh – Meg Ryan!" Rick exclaimed as he popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Nicholas Cage for me!" Kate said with a smile on her face, glad she had picked a movie they could both enjoy. She reached for her root beer float and started to eat it. They stayed that way for a long time, just watching the movie together and enjoying the snacks. Of course, Castle could be depended on to sneak his hand under her shirt now and then and Kate responded by rubbing her hands up and down his legs or leaning in to whisper in his ear with her soft breath. It was clear that they were enjoying this new part of their relationship. They were still friends, and finally free to explore the feelings they had been holding in all this time. The movie ended and he took their dishes to the sink while Kate went into the bedroom to get dressed. He came up behind her and took her in his arms.

"Stay." He said.

"I have to work tomorrow." She said.

"I will make breakfast this time." He said, as he kissed her neck.

"Convince me." She said, with a huge smile on her face.

He put his arms on her waist and spun her around so she was facing him. Then, he took her face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers, placing soft kisses on her lips, then on her cheeks, forehead, and eyes. He paused at her ear, and then kissed all the way down to her collarbone and back up again. When he had finished, he kissed her lips again, and pulled her closer.

She couldn't speak, she just reached up and put her arms around his neck. He took a few steps and lowered her onto the bed. They kissed for a while longer before he broke contact. He reached out to her, and pulled her to her feet. He climbed under the blankets, before patting the space next to him and she climbed in. With her back to his chest, she snuggled into his arms and he placed his arm around her waist before kissing her neck.

"Goodnight, sweet Kate." He said softly.

"Goodnight Rick." She answered.

It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep, with smiles of contentment on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up to a warm hand sliding under her T-shirt. Her eyes were still closed and a small smile came to her lips. His hand rested on her stomach then moved to her waist and pulled her closer to him. She felt his lips on her neck, along with his warm breath. He was waking all her senses, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Good Morning." He said between kisses.

"Yes, it is." She replied, pulling his face to hers. She kissed him gently at first, but it didn't take long for it to deepen. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, moaning softly. She pulled at him until his weight was on her – His strong arms reached under her, and pulled her up so they were amazingly close.

"How did you sleep?" She asked quietly, kissing his cheek and running her fingers on his stubble.

"Great. I had amazing dreams." Speaking as he nuzzled her ear. "Then again, maybe I was just remembering."

His comment brought a huge smile to her face. She cared so much for him, and this new physical part of their relationship was taking her breath away.

As Rick continued to nuzzle her neck, he smiled and thought about the last couple of days. He had never been this happy. After working on cases together, and all the flirting, they were finally together.

She was surprised as he pulled away from her neck. She expected him to kiss her lips, but he didn't. He lifted himself off of her so he could look into her eyes. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"I adore you, Kate Beckett." He said, looking into her beautiful eyes. "I hope you know this isn't a one time thing for me."

"More like three or four time, Castle?" She said, chuckling.

He smiled, but didn't laugh. So to not crush her, he moved just a bit to the side and lay beside her. He pulled her so they were face to face, his hands on her cheeks. He brushed a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, his eyes never leaving hers.

She looked into his eyes and saw sweetness there. This was the "Rick" she was falling for, not the "Castle" that was arrogant and annoying. She smiled and sighed.

He took a deep breath before speaking again. Looking deep into her eyes, he tried to find the words.

"Kate…" he stuttered. "I care for you more than I thought I could ever care for another person. You're my best friend and the only woman I want to be with. Page 6 may have shown me as a playboy, but I just want you. Be my girl."

She was stunned at what he had just said. Richard Castle wanted her? Not just in bed, but his girl. She reached for his face this time, looking into his eyes. They were filled with kindness, caring, and desire."

"Only if you'll be my man." She said with determination.

"Here's to monogamy." He said, smiling. He kissed her softly and in a flash, their tongues tangled and the kiss deepened. She responded and reached down to feel his hardness against her leg.

Limbs moved, clothes flew and they made love with a newfound passion. She was his, and he was hers. Everything was right with the world.

They were lying together, naked and quiet. Her head was on his chest and their legs intertwined. Kate's stomach growled and they both laughed. He kissed her softly before getting up and putting on his pants and t-shirt.

"Coffee?" She said.

He nodded and left the bedroom. Kate stretched and looked at the clock. 7:15. She reached for the t-shirt that was on the floor and her cell phone rang.

"Beckett."

_****Yes, this is the ending of this story. It could go on forever, but I need to concentrate on my newest story "Isolated." Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. See you on the flip side. ****_


End file.
